Otra noche, otro punto de inflexión, otra locura momentánea
by Mmmasip
Summary: [One-shot] Porque una vez aquella mujer conseguía derrumbar todas las fronteras que él construía como hombre, lo que quedaba no era más que eso, el lobo de su interior, la bestia. Solo que con ella aquella bestia besaba en vez de desgarrar, amaba en vez de matar. [Rated MA por temas sexuales y lenguaje]


Este pequeño relato tendría lugar justo después de "La Orden del Fénix", y por supuesto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino que son enteramente de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling

...

 _Otra noche, otro punto de inflexión, otra locura momentánea_

Remus suspiró hondo con una profunda exhalación que se difuminaba por las tinieblas que reinaban en la habitación. A través de la cortina ligeramente traslúcida se filtraba el resplandor anaranjado de las farolas de la calle. Trazos de luz sesgada que no llegaban a tocar el suelo. Sentía el cuerpo templado de Tonks contra su propio cuerpo. Su peso sobre el suyo. Su respiración sosegada y dormida golpeando rítmicamente a modo de viento súbito en su pecho desnudo. Sin poder evitarlo, el hombre deslizó una mano por la espalda de la mujer, trazando el camino sinuoso de su espina dorsal. Los dedos resbalando con cuidado por su piel cálida. Con esa especie de cuidado que solo se tiene con los objetos que nos son delicados, realmente preciados en grado sumo. En esos momentos de tranquilidad, entre la penumbra callada y confidente, Tonks le se le antojaba como un tesoro. Un foco de luz en la oscuridad. Un brillo que le iluminaba la mirada y hasta el alma. Y en esos momentos no podía evitar sentirse culpable, condenadamente culpable. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía él a tocar algo tan precioso como eso? ¿Cómo se permitía a sí mismo mancharla con la suciedad que llevaba dentro?

Él era un licántropo. Un estigma para la sociedad, para la vida. Un ser despreciable que agonizaba cada luna llena en la irracionalidad de unos impulsos incontrolables. Y aún así, cobarde y egoístamente, cada vez que ella volvía a sumergirse entre sus brazos, él se dejaba querer, la razón y la vergüenza olvidados junto con la ropa que se desperdigaba ignorada por el suelo. Pero es que ese era precisamente el problema. Cada vez que ella le miraba, cada vez que volvía a insistirle con los ojos y los labios húmedos de deseo, él simplemente era incapaz de resistirse, de decir no. Porque cada segundo con ella le daba a él un segundo más de vida. Una bocanada más de aire. Aunque no se las mereciera.

Exactamente eso era lo que había ocurrido de nuevo aquella noche. Unos golpes secos en la puerta le habían despertado súbitamente de la duermevela en la que nadaba. Lentamente y con dificultad, se había levantado de ese rincón en la alfombra en el que había caído derrumbado. Los músculos y las entrañas aún profundamente adoloridos de última luna llena. Al acercarse hasta la entrada de su casa y ver la sombra negra de una figura contra el cristal traslúcido de la ventanita, Remus se despertó de repente, despierto de verdad y un miedo que no acobarda pero que sí te enerva los sentidos, le inundó el cuerpo. ¿Quién estaría en su puerta a estas horas de la noche? Rápidamente palpó la mesita de madera ajada que tenía al lado y buscó su varita, sus ojos atentos, fijos en aquel fantasma oscuro que estaba fuera.

Otro eco sordo como llamada. - Remus soy yo... - se oyó la voz de Tonks en la distancia, atenuada por las capas de material que les separaban.

Remus abrió la puerta despacio pero no bajó la varita ni un milímetro. - ¿Qué fue lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos? - le preguntó con aquel arma apuntando amenazadoramente al corazón de la mujer.

\- Qué tenía que mantenerme alejada de ti - le contestó ella sin desviar la mirada castaña clara de sus ojos.

No lo había preguntado como reproche, tampoco como un saludo que sabe más bien a despedida, sino que en aquellos tiempos inciertos, en aquel mundo mágico dónde cualquiera podía ser cualquiera, había que asegurarse sin demora de que estabas hablando con la persona correcta y aquella era la pregunta más íntima y personal que se le había ocurrido hacerle a la verdadera Tonks. Sin embargo, se arrepintió al instante al ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas se le empezaban a atascar en sus largas pestañas. Ella no había mutado el gesto, ni había hecho una ínfima mueca más allá de aquellas gotas rebeldes. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a mantener la entereza como para no hacerlo. Pero Remus sabía que había sido demasiado directo, demasiado cruel. Lentamente bajó la varita dejando el brazo colgado muerto a su lado. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Tonks? - preguntó ahora intentando suavizar el tono, aunque la voz le salió arrastrada, áspera, otra vez no con reproche sino con miedo, miedo hacia sí mismo - ¿Ha pasado algo? - inquirió.

\- Ayer fue luna llena, Remus - Algo se le encendía en el pecho al hombre cuando la oía pronunciar su nombre - He venido a ver cómo estabas - Tonks seguía mirándole fijamente, segura, perdida en sus ojos, intentando llegar al mismísimo fondo de su alma a través de ellos, pero no pudo evitar un pequeño deje de súplica tintando sus palabras. Remus no dijo nada, no era capaz, las palabras se le habían atascado lacerantes en la garganta. Le agradecía enormemente que ella se preocupase tanto por él, de esa forma tan natural, tan espontánea, pero él no debía hacer nada más que eso, agradecérselo, y cuando estaban cerca y solos, el esfuerzo de contenerse se tornaba demasiado difícil de soportar. - ¿Me vas a dejar en la puerta? - insistió. Ella también sabía ser directa.

Remus se hizo a un lado para que la mujer pasara y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El chasquido metálico del cerrojo rajando repentino aquel aplastante silencio que se había hecho sobre ellos. Primera barrera caída, primera frontera rendida. Resignado por su falta de voluntad, Remus caminó hacía el pequeño salón donde ya estaba ella. Cuatro muebles viejos descansaban contra las paredes descorchadas dándole a la estancia una sensación de decadencia que se olía casi en la distancia. Eso era todo lo que él se podía permitir, como tantas veces le había dicho a Tonks, como tantas veces a ella le había dado absolutamente igual. El silencio seguía a su alrededor tan denso, tan espeso, que se oía como un murmullo y a la vez amplificaba todos los demás ruidos. El susurrar de los vehículos _muggles_ por la carretera, la goma sucia de los neumáticos en el asfalto. Alguna risa lejana. Algún eco atenuado desde las casas cercanas. Sus respiraciones, pesadas, tensas, arrastradas por el aire viciado de aquella noche calurosa que se había quedado rezagada del verano ya agotado. Ambos se movían de forma extraña por el espacio, nerviosos, luchando desesperados contra aquellas dos fuerzas, opuestas y casi iguales, que les empujaban a colisionar inmediatamente el uno en el otro y, a la vez, a alejarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? - volvió a preguntar ella con sincera preocupación, por fin rompiendo aquel muro mudo que se había levantado entre ellos. Remus tenía un aspecto horrible y él lo sabía perfectamente. Se había quedado casi todo el día tirado sobre la superficie polvorienta de la alfombra. No había tenido fuerzas ni para llegar a la cama después de aquella luna llena, demasiado llena, demasiado luna. Al principio, su piel magullada y sensible había sentido incómoda la rudeza de las hebras roídas de aquella alfombra vieja. Pero al cabo del tiempo, una vez los jadeantes latidos agónicos de su corazón se habían ido atenuando después de la trasformación, su cuerpo se había sentido demasiado exhausto como para moverse de allí y la aspereza de la tela había sido lo de menos. De repente, los ojos vivarachos de Tonks se desviaron ligeramente, perdiéndose unos segundos por las líneas de su torso. Remus se dio cuenta en ese instante de que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y corrió a darse la vuelta y buscar su camisa. Debía haberse percatado de aquello antes y así evitar que, además de esa sombra oscura y pronunciada en sus ojeras, la mujer también viera las heridas recién abiertas de su cuerpo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya las había visto y mientras Remus intentaba ponerse la camisa por encima de la cabeza, con prisas y sin miramientos, Tonks se acercó a él y colocando unas manos temblorosas sobre sus omoplatos le interrumpió. - No - le dijo la mujer tajantemente, dejando claro que no toleraría que le llevara la contraria.

Despacio, tomándolo de un brazo, le arrastró de nuevo al centro del salón y ella se marchó hacía la pequeña cocina, o hacia ese cuartucho mohoso al que él llamaba cocina. No le había dicho nada, pero él sabía que no debía moverse de dónde ella le había dejado, como también sabía lo que Tonks había ido a buscar. Cuando la mujer volvió con el tarro de pomada en la mano, Remus supo que no se había equivocado en sus sospechas y se limitó a mirarla hacer y deshacer esperando lo inevitable. Tonks abrió el recipiente con cuidado y con diligencia se untó los dedos en aquella masa viscosa. Estaba fresca al tacto, tal y como debía estar. Poco a poco, fue esparciendo la crema por la piel del hombre, por cada una de las cicatrices abiertas, por cada nueva herida, sin mirarle ahora a los ojos, simplemente escrutando con extrema atención allí donde realizaba su trabajo. Remus sintió el contacto de la mujer quemándole en la piel. Pero no era un quemazón abrasador, doloroso, sino que era ese ardor placentero que te deja temblando de expectación y deseo. Como pudo, intentó contener ese temblor, ese tiritar de sus músculos para que ella no se diera cuenta. Aunque para eso también era tarde ya porque Tonks estaba empezando a conocer todos sus gestos de memoria.

De los hombros, Tonks pasó a la clavícula del hombre, al esternón, aplicando con maestría aquella pomada, extendiéndola bien, con cariño, con delicadeza. Del esternón fue viajando hacia abajo. Hubiese querido desviar su recorrido por sus pectorales, pero ahí no había ninguna herida, ni siquiera el más leve arañazo, así que tuvo que resistirse un poco más. Volvió a hundir los dedos en el bote sacando más de su contenido con cuidado para luego esparcirlo por la zona abdominal, dibujando con esos mismos dedos el paisaje de mesetas, valles y cauces secos que formaban el territorio de su vientre. Un territorio pálido, demasiado pálido, solo interrumpido por las marcas aún más blanquecinas de las cicatrices de lunas antiguas y el leve bosque poco frondoso del vello castaño oscuro. Finalmente, Tonks dejó morir su caricia por dónde los huesos de la cadera debían estar escondidos bajo la carne. No podía ir más allá, no había ninguna escusa.

Remus había contenido el aliento durante todo el proceso, temeroso de que la más leve exhalación rompiera aquella magia. Una magia muy diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados pero igualmente real, igualmente maravillosa. Ahora, al sentir como las pequeñas manos de la mujer se separaban de él, creyó que se caería totalmente mareado, derretido de nuevo sobre la alfombra. Aunque no sabía si era por la falta de aire en sus pulmones o por la añoranza de aquellas caricias.

\- Siéntate - le pidió la mujer, sentándose a su vez detrás de él en el sofá para esparcirle la crema ahora por las marcas de la espalda. Remus agradeció en silencio tener una superficie firme en la que apoyarse. Con la misma lentitud dolorosa, Tonks se dedicó a las heridas de esa zona. Algo le escocía especialmente justo debajo de su omoplato izquierdo, un arañazo más profundo que los demás y no pudo contener un ligero gemido de alivio huyendo por su boca entreabierta cuando sintió el tacto fresco de la crema colándose dentro. Tonks sonrió levemente al oírle, aunque Remus no pudo verlo, porque estaba despaldas a ella y porque ahora tenía los párpados fuertemente apretados, ahogándose en aquellas sensaciones renovadoras que sin embargo le punzaban de culpa y remordimiento en la parte más racional de su cabeza.

Cuando hubo acabado con cada una de las marcas, Tonks cerró el bote de pomada y lo dejó olvidado sobre el suelo, aunque no se separó de él ni un centímetro, ni tampoco separo sus manos de la piel adolorida del hombre. Dejar de tocarle ahora era demasiado difícil. - ¿Cómo ha sido? - le preguntó en un susurro dulce mientras seguía presionando con los dedos en su cuerpo, liberando la tensión agazapada en sus músculos. Remus no era un hombre excesivamente fornido y habría sido más bien flacucho y poca cosa por constitución si la licantropía no le confiriera esa especie de fuerza mágica que le salía directamente desde dentro.

\- Cómo siempre - contestó él huidizo.

Pero Tonks no iba a dejarle escapar tan fácilmente. Había demasiada confianza, demasiado conocimiento mutuo como para ignorar los tonos escondidos que matizaban sus palabras - Remus... - le regañó. La mujer era firme en su creencia de que el ser humano debía hablar. Debía compartir sus emociones para no acumularlas dentro hasta rebosar y acabar explotando. Y Remus Lupin llevaba toda su vida guardando su propia mierda, muy escondida en el fondo, tanto que hasta sus ojos habían empezado a emborronarse con ella y ya ni siquiera podía ver con claridad. - Por favor - insistió. Un _'por favor'_ que decía: méteme en tu vida, ábreme la puerta y déjame entrar.

\- Ha sido horrible... - dijo al fin. Otra barrera derrumbada, otra frontera vencida. Realmente necesitaba hablar de ello, pero eso le hacía sentir aún más miserable, como si estuviese escupiéndola directamente en la cara con su suciedad interna. - No lo entiendo, cada luna llena es peor que la anterior. - se explayó. Abiertos ya los labios, era incapaz de contener el torrente que emanaba de él, liberándolo al salir por su garganta, evaporando sus heridas internas al escapar.

Al oírle explicarse por fin, al sentirle compartiendo aquel mundo de sufrimientos que trataba de esconder siempre a los demás, Tonks perdió un poco la timidez e intensificó sus caricias, dándole un tierno beso en las cervicales, justo debajo del pelo y justo dónde comenzaba su espina dorsal. Remus vibró visiblemente con aquel contacto, un escalofrío de gozo agitándole en un terremoto que hacía temblar aún más sus murallas. - Es normal, Remus. - comprendió ella - Todo está siendo cada vez más complicado, cada vez más oscuro y eso te afecta incluso en las trasformaciones - La guerra contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos era ahora abierta y una sombra había caído sobre todas sus vidas como si las nubes de la tormenta hubiesen tapado el sol repentinamente. Costaba hasta respirar. Porque el aire se había viciado de incertidumbre y recelo, pero sobre todo, de miedo, de un inmenso miedo que les acompañaba al doblar cada esquina, al pronunciar cada palabra. Estar en la Orden tampoco ayudaba a calmar los espasmos aterrados del corazón, y es que para ellos cada día podía ser el día de su muerte y ya no habría nada más. No obstante, seguían luchando, seguían desafiando al peligro como si sus vidas valieran muy poco, porque sus vidas valían en realidad muy poco en comparación con los ideales que querían defender, con el mundo que querían reconstruir. Y por eso se despertaban cada mañana con la mera intención de intentar robarle al futuro la posibilidad de un segundo más, de un momento más que poder vivir. Tonks continuó hablando comprensiva - Y echas de menos a los que no están, echas de menos a Sirius... - Hacía tan solo unos meses que Sirius Black había caído en combate en la batalla del departamento de Misterios. Aquel dolor estaba aún reciente, demasiado latente en la realidad de sus vidas.

Remus ya no pudo sostenerse a sí mismo por más tiempo y se derramó en un sollozo ruidoso que le convulsionó el cuerpo. Las palabras de Tonks, tan reales, tan sinceras, le abrían de nuevo aquella herida que no se veía en la piel pero sí que estaba por dentro de sí mismo, desgarrándole, desangrándole y convirtiendo en fango al ser humano que le quedaba en su interior. Unas lágrimas amargas resbalaban por su rostro, arañándole al bajar. Un torrente incontrolado. No le daba vergüenza llorar delante de ella, no cuando estaba llorando por su mejor amigo. Pero sí temía que aquella tristeza agónica hiciera caer las pocas defensas que le quedaban aún y se acabase rindiendo, rindiéndola a ella con él y arrastrándola a algo que simplemente no podía pasar entre ellos, no debía pasar. No entre un ser tan maravilloso y perfecto como ella y un licántropo sin futuro. Porque había sido precisamente esa tristeza lo que le había vuelto un completo egoísta y le había empujado entre sus brazos la primera vez.

Remus Lupin había perdido ya absolutamente todo en la vida. Había perdido su infancia y la posibilidad de un futuro. Había perdido a sus amigos de juventud, los únicos que le habían demostrado que el también podía jugar a ser un ser humano. Había perdido a todas y cada una de las personas a las que había llegado a amar. Y sin embargo, a pesar de la costumbre, volver a perderlo de nuevo le había golpeado en la cara como un bofetón repentino y aquella inhóspita soledad volvía a estrangularle el corazón sin piedad, exactamente igual que la primera vez, quizá con más saña incluso. Solo que algo era diferente ahora, porque entre medias de aquel mar embravecido y desierto de congoja en el que se ahogaba, había aparecido una balsa que venía a recatarle: ella, Nynphadora Tonks. Su pelo normalmente rosa chillón era como un cántico a la inocencia. Una manera extravagante de decir que aún tenía permiso para reír. Y sus ojos, la forma en la que estos le miraban, la forma en el que aquel color caramelo se le derretía por el alma, era amor. Esa clase de amor que apenas había recibido en toda su vida, esa que él mismo pensaba que no se merecía. Porqué no se lo merecía. Él simbolizaba todo lo que ella no era. Él era violencia, ímpetu y sangre. Él era la inocencia perdida, las risas apagadas con el sonido apabullante de un aullido. Él era todo lo que no era amor.

Sin embargo, cuando Tonks respondió a su llanto agónico pasando las manos por debajo de sus brazos, acariciando su torso desnudo, estrechándole en aquella opresión delicada, Remus se olvidó por completo de todo eso y se dejó abrazar necesitado. Se dejó rescatar tratando desesperadamente de olvidar en el fondo de su alma esa culpabilidad que le carcomía por dentro como un veneno ponzoñoso. En un último esfuerzo de su moribunda racionalidad, musitó levemente. - Tonks, no... - Ella no le escuchó, o no quiso hacerlo, y solo se apretó un poco más contra él. La pomada ya se había absorbido en sus heridas y ella podía deambular con la yema de sus dedos por todo el territorio de aquel vientre desnudo. - No deberíamos hacer esto... Yo no debería... - Otro susurro aún más leve. Otro intento vano por clamar a la lógica y a lo que es correcto.

\- Por una vez, Remus - le contestó ella, su aliento cálido detrás de la oreja, entre su pelo, erizando cada milímetro de su piel - Deja de pensar...

Y eso es exactamente lo que él hizo. Dejar de pensar. Porque al sentir sus labios, templados, suaves, besando en esa curva donde se encuentran el cuello y los hombros, ya no había vuelta atrás, se habían callado de sopetón todas sus voces. Última barrera desplomada, última frontera totalmente abierta.

Con ímpetu y con los remordimientos olvidados en un rincón, Remus se giró buscando su boca desesperadamente. Necesitaba besarla con urgencia, necesitaba beberse sus besos, dejarse beber por ella. Necesitaba que no hubiese absolutamente nada más en el mundo que ella. Y cuando sus labios por fin se encontraron, abriéndose igual de hambrientos, una corriente eléctrica se descargó sobre ellos llegando hasta el tuétano del hueso. ¿Cómo algo tan erróneo podía sentirse tan bien dentro del alma? Las manos grandes del hombre fueron rápidas a la pequeña cintura de Tonks, atrayéndola hacía él y sentándola a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Sin más dilación, Remus recorrió toda la superficie de la espalda de la mujer, abarcándola en su totalidad, comprimiéndola con ansia. Boca sobre boca, pecho contra pecho y espíritu en espíritu. Como si el más minúsculo espacio que quedase entre ellos fuera demasiado espacio vacío.

Tonks soltó un gemido ahogado cuando se separaron de aquel beso infinito para tomar la primera bocanada de aire. Un gemido de alivio por recuperar el oxígeno y por estar al fin entre sus brazos. Remus estaba tan absorto en su propia culpa, es su propio arrepentimiento, que no se daba cuenta de que ella le necesitaba de la misma forma que él a ella. Enseguida, Tonks volvió a abalanzarse sobre él con otro beso húmedo y ávido. Le había costado tanto luchar contra todas las murallas que él le ponía delante, guerrear contra todos sus soldados con ese belicismo a base de caricias y cuidados, que no estaba dispuesta a perder ahora que había conseguido volver a atraparle. Él era suyo. Daba igual las reticencias, los miedos, los prejuicios que Remus tenía contra sí mismo. Era suyo igual que ella era total y absolutamente suya. Porque ambos sabían entender, aunque él no quisiera verlo, aquella manera desesperada que tenían de quererse, esa manera con la que sus cuerpos gritaban que no había ninguna otra forma posible de existir que así, cerca, muy cerca, todo lo cerca que puede estar un ser humano de otro. Volvieron a separarse y esta vez, además a de aire también se tomaron la mirada. Una mirada increíblemente intensa que decía sí, un sí grande, con mayúscula e incluso tilde.

Sintiendo aquel cuerpo cálido y vivo junto a él, sintiendo la energía de esos ojos que le devolvían a la vida, Remus dejó que los instintos animales le inundaran, gobernándole por completo. Porque una vez aquella mujer conseguía derrumbar todas las fronteras que él construía como hombre, lo que quedaba no era más que eso, el lobo de su interior, la bestia. Solo que con ella aquella bestia besaba en vez de desgarrar, amaba en vez de matar. La violencia trasformada en caricias pero con la misma intención hambrienta. Necesitaba alimentarse de todo lo que ella pudiera darle. Ya no le dolían los músculos, ya no sentía sus miembros exhaustos gritando de cansancio, olvidada por completo la dureza de aquella última luna llena. Ya solo podía sentir el ansia voraz de comerse entera a aquella mujer, a Nynphadora Tonks, con todas las letras de su nombre, con todos los centímetros de su piel.

Sin tambalearse ni un ápice, Remus se incorporó del sofá con Tonks todavía a horcajadas contra él y se dirigió a la habitación. La estancia estaba en penumbra, la única luz filtrándose por la ventana desde una farola aburrida de la esquina de la calle. Pero era mejor así. Era mejor permanecer oculto en aquel escondite oscuro de tinieblas, porque estaba seguro de que en esos momentos en los que la razón huía de él y solo hacían y hablaban los instintos, ella podría ver lo que realmente era, un monstruo, un monstruo conducido únicamente por los impulsos irracionales de la pasión animal. Lo que Remus no sabía era que no existía oscuridad posible que pudiera esconderle de ella, porque cerrados los ojos, se abrían todos los demás sentidos.

Intentando refrenar un poco la violencia que tripulaba sus movimientos, la tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirla con fervor clandestino. Primer botón de su camisa, segundo. La lentitud a la que se forzaba estaba siendo increíblemente dolorosa. Tercer botón. Cuarto. Quinto. De repente, Tonks abandonó las caricias que le prodigaba por su espalda desnuda para ayudarle en su tarea, arrancándose la prenda con la misma violencia que él trataba de sostener a duras penas. Porque ella sabía leer aquella impaciencia, sabía entender el temblor en sus dedos cuando estaba intentado no dejarse llevar tan rápidamente. Y contra todo lo él pensaba, no estaba asustada. Nunca podría asustarle un hombre que para ella no era ningún monstruo, sino solo un hombre atormentado por sus propios remordimientos. Nunca podría asustarle una persona que la amaba de esa forma.

Después de la camisa, Remus le quitó los pantalones y el resto de las prendas de un tirón. La bestia de su interior gruñendo triunfante por tenerla al fin totalmente desnuda debajo de él. Si no estuviera tan avergonzado de sí mismo, habría podido ver la sonrisa que se le dibujó a Tonks involuntaria en el rostro al oír aquel sonido ansioso. Y es que, si Remus Lupin no estuviera tan condenadamente aterrado por su propia naturaleza, haría mucho tiempo que se habría dado cuenta de que con ella no necesitaba contenerse lo más mínimo, porque ella no quería que se contuviera en absoluto. Ella solo deseaba sentir como toda su anatomía se erizaba al sentir sus ojos voraces comiéndola con la mirada.

La imagen del cuerpo de aquella mujer entre las sombras le nubló el raciocinio una vez más. Su pelo rosa se esparcía como nubes de algodón, contrastando con la blancura desgastada de la almohada, absorbiendo la escasa luz de la habitación e iluminando de vuelta el brillo mojado de sus labios entreabiertos. La respiración agitada elevaba sus formas a intervalos irregulares. Sus formas, delgadas, apretadas alrededor de los huesos, consumidas ligeramente por el contaste repiqueteo del miedo y la incertidumbre de aquella gran guerra que se libraba. Esa guerra que ahora, en ese instante, en se mismo momento, estaba totalmente fuera y muy lejos del minúsculo espacio de deseos y abrazos que ocupan ellos dos juntos.

Con otro gruñido aún más salvaje que el anterior, Remus se zambulló por fin en el mar abrasador de aquel cuerpo, lanzándose primero a por la saliva dulce que escondían esos labios, húmedos, jugosos. Si Tonks quería parar, tendría que pedírselo, porque él ya no podía hacerlo por sí mismo, en su mente solo gritaba la misma idea, devorarla. Después de morder su boca, bajo por la mandíbula, por su cuello largo y esbelto, recorriendo el territorio a besos, o a mordiscos, ya no estaba seguro ni de lo que hacía con ella, no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada. Antes de llegar a su pecho, sobre la laguna de su sabrosa clavícula, Remus la olfateó descaradamente. Esa era una de las cualidades, o las maldiciones, de su licantropía que más le dominaban incluso fuera de sus trasformaciones, el olfato. No podía evitarlo, algo en su vientre bajo le obligaba a deambular por el paisaje de la mujer con la nariz muy pegada a su piel, llenando sus pulmones con su olor, con la esencia que emanaba naturalmente de ella. Tonks gimió abiertamente con el sonido ronco que Remus hacía al olerla. De nuevo, él solo veía como aquel gesto traslucía su naturaleza animal, su monstruosidad intrínseca, en vez de darse cuanta de como ella se derretía de gozo debajo de él. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan deseada como la primera vez que Remus Lupin se hundió entre su cabello para respirar su aroma con aquel salvajismo primario.

-Joder... Qué me estás haciendo... - masculló el hombre contra el torso descubierto de Tonks. Remus nunca maldecía, jamás. Era de esa clase de seres humanos tan correctos, tan condenadamente correctos que nunca se permitían una mala palabra poco comedida. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba hablando él mismo, sino su irracionalidad y eso hizo que la mujer gimiera aún más fuerte. Había algo que le hacía sentir extremadamente poderosa al saber que podía enajenar de aquella forma a un hombre tan serio, tan contenido en su día a día. - Maldita sea, me gustaría poder devorarte entera... -siguió musitando.

Tonks rio, la risa vivaracha y renovadora retumbando como un eco mágico en aquella habitación oscura. Aunque pronto, sus carcajadas se convirtieron de nuevo en suspiros al sentir el dolor placentero de un nuevo mordisco, esta vez sobre las carnes tiernas de su pecho.

Poco a poco, siguió bajando. Ella se revolvía de gusto bajo su cuerpo. No había un trozo de su superficie que el hombre no estuviera arañando con los dientes, mimando con sus labios empapados, dejando un reguero de agua que se mezclaba con su propio sudor. Nynphadora Tonks siempre había sido una persona segura, natural. Ni como chica ni como mujer había tenido ningún reparo a la hora de desnudarse delante de otro ser humano. Si a alguien no le gustaba lo que veía, ya sabía dónde estaba la puerta. Al menos eso había sido siempre así hasta que su pequeño corazón se había acongojado de miedo, desesperado porque lo que veía sí le gustase a aquel hombre, porque nunca quisiera buscar la puerta de salida. Por eso observarle hacer aquel ritual ávido y codicioso en ella la elevaba hasta la cumbre de la dicha. Percibirle salivar, aunque no supiera si era el hombre o el lobo de su interior el que lo hacía, la hacía sentir como la mujer más hermosa de la faz de la tierra.

-¡Remus...! - se oyó a sí misma gritar desinhibida cuando el hombre le abrió las piernas y le propino otro bocado en su parte más íntima. Inconscientemente, sus manos se movieron automáticas buscándole y se colaron ansiosas entre su cabello castaño claro, tirando con fuerza. Una fuerza que él apenas sentía ocupado como estaba en seguir devorando sin miramientos aquel vergel fértil de deseo.

Aquella era su parte favorita. Porque estaba húmeda, caliente. Porque sabía tierna. Y sobre todo porque la hacía revolverse entre el amarre de sus brazos, huidiza, escapando a veces de él y volviendo a empujarse, totalmente perdida en los espasmos que nacían libres de su interior.

\- Di mi nombre... - pidió él ansioso en un murmullo contra sus carnes. Una súplica que decía en realidad, quiéreme, necesítame, por favor no me abandones... Ella le obedeció, no porque le hubiese escuchado, sino porque hacía más de un año que sus suspiros ya llevaban grabados a fuego aquel nombre, antes incluso de que fueran realmente suyos.

Remus siguió mordiendo, besando, lamiendo sin parar. Iba a tragársela entera, de verdad que iba a hacerlo. Pero cuando casi ya no se podían notar los palpitantes latidos de la mujer desbocándose en su pecho con un último gemido vibrante, se dejó tirar del pelo y se dejó tumbar sobre su espalda, no porque esta vez ella hubiese tenido fuerza suficiente para moverle, sino porque había momentos en los que la miraba y solo podía pensar: sí, a todo lo que tú quieras, Nynphadora Tonks, sí...

Tras unos segundos en los que intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración para no desmayarse, Tonks se colocó sobre él, tomándole por el rostro y besando sus labios. Profundo, muy profundo y muy irresistiblemente intenso. Con delicadeza pero con determinación, sus manos fueron bajando por la línea de su mandíbula, por los tendones tensos de los hombros, por sus pectorales. Esta vez no necesitaba la escusa vaga de unas heridas abiertas, no necesitaba ninguna escusa, podía quererle con las manos con la única intención clara de quererle. Un pequeño temblor inseguro recorrió los músculos del hombre. Uno que era potencialmente menos acusado que la primera vez que ella había viajado así por el mapa de su cuerpo.

\- Soy demasiado viejo - le había dicho él aquella primera vez, sujetándola por las muñecas antes de que empezara a tocar su torso desnudo, con un perdón tímido y avergonzado contenido en las palabras. ¿Cómo alguien que rezumaba juventud en cada gesto, en cada sonrisa deslumbrante, podría sentir un mínimo de atracción por un cuerpo ajado como el suyo?

\- Eres demasiado estúpido... - le había contestado ella, deshaciéndose de su amarre y volviendo desobediente a sus intenciones.

Desde esa vez, en todas las que vinieron después, a pesar de que él se juraba a sí mismo que a la próxima tendría la voluntad suficiente de no ser egoísta, Tonks se había encargado de que fuera olvidando poco a poco sus inseguridades hasta que ahora ya no era más que meros murmullos. Tenía esa forma de mirarle, de tocarle a palma abierta, esa admiración obscena y traviesa, que atenuaba considerablemente el desprecio que no podía evitar sentir por sí mismo. Con ella, se sentía amado, se sentía deseado, todo lo que no se había dejado desear en su vida. Aunque solo era un mero placebo que nunca terminaba de creerse del todo, pero que al menos, durante esos segundos, le permitía mentirse un poco más.

Cuando las manos dejaron de ser suficientes, Tonks comenzó a usar su boca también. Remus no pudo más que clavar sus uñas profundas en la carne tierna de sus muslos cuando ella tiró del lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes, subiendo involuntario sus caderas para presionar su dureza con la humedad emanante de la mujer.

-Sí, Remus... Sí... - suspiró Tonks con aquel roce. Sentía esos arañazos en las piernas ardiéndole ligeramente, pero no le importó demasiado. Todas las demás sensaciones se notaban tan intensas ahora que el dolor era nimio comparado con el olor embriagante y masculino de aquel hombre, con el sabor de su esencia paseando por su boca como dueño del territorio. Sin embargo, a él si le importó y cuando abrió los párpados y vio aquellos ríos rojizos con los que él había atravesado su piel pálida, se asustó.

Soltándola rápidamente, demasiado rápido, como si quemase, agachó la cabeza profundamente avergonzado. - Lo siento... - musitó - Yo...yo... - balbuceaba. No sabía cómo explicarle a Tonks cuanto sentía que el lobo de su interior se le desatase de aquella forma. Él quería ser dulce con ella, tierno, quería que entre ellos hubiese amor y no ese salvajismo desenfrenado que le dominaba por dentro. - Soy una bestia... - dijo al fin.

\- No lo sientas - sentenció ella, levantándole el rostro - No eres ninguna bestia, lo que pasa es que yo soy muy buena... - le susurró en el oído. Remus rio ante aquella insinuación traviesa. La tensión del alma relajándose ligeramente. Otro placebo momentáneo. Solo Tonks, su Tonks era capaz de semejante desparpajo. Se miraron entre carcajadas unos instantes. Porque eso era amor, su salvajismo desenfrenado era amor, su forma de reírse sin timidez era amor, todo lo que pudiese ocurrir entre ellos era amor. - Y ahora, más te vale seguir con lo que estabas haciendo - amenazó ella mientras tomaba sus manos y las obligaba a colocarse de nuevo donde habían estado, justo encima de aquellos arañazos - Porque si no seré yo la que te deje lleno de marcas...

Con otra pequeña carcajada, Remus la tomó fuerte por la cintura y se volvió a colocar sobre ella, presionando con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Solo había sido un ínfimo instante de duda, un puto minúsculo de inflexión en medio de su locura. Hacía ya bastante rato que en él solo mandaban el impulso salvaje de la pasión y aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que la culpa volvería a golpearle certera cuando el instinto cesara y sus ritmos se sosegaran de nuevo, ahora aquellas voces racionales no eran más que meros murmullos siseando desde un rincón muy lejano. En su cabeza, solo retumbaba ahora el sonido ensordecedor de un aullido. Rápidamente, el hombre se terminó de arrancar el resto de la ropa que le quedaba, sin darle tiempo a Tonks a ni siquiera hacer el amago de ayudarle, no hacía falta. Y también, igual de rápidamente, le abrió un poco más las piernas y se coló dentro de ella. Si había sido demasiado brusco, a ella no le importó en absoluto, removiéndose un poco para que su cuerpo le permitiera pasar aun más adentro.

Los penetrantes gemidos de ambos estallaron entre el aire denso de aquella habitación. Denso de calor y humedad, denso de sexo, sudor y frenesí. Ella, repitiendo su nombre entre jadeos, entre exaltaciones que salían directamente de un punto debajo de su vientre. Él, bramando como un animal apasionado, totalmente enajenado. Lo que vino después de ese primer contacto de alma con alma casi no se podía describir con palabras. Aquella danza de colisiones y reencuentros tan antigua como el mismísimo mundo. Tan brutal, tan infinita, tan condenadamente intensa. Aquella forma de fundirse, despegarse y volver a derretirse, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que los cuerpos se desvirtuaban, se desmembraban y ya no se podía decir a quién pertenecía cada parte.

-Dora... - murmuró Remus en el cuello de la mujer, entre su pelo vibrante de luz y color, entre sus propios jadeos - Mi Dora... - repetía de nuevo mientras hacía honor a aquel pronombre y la reclamaba como suya, de nuevo, una vez más, otra vez más.

Y después de aquella danza inmortal, la cumbre y la caída. Como si después de escalar la más alta montaña, el rio bajase sus tortuosas laderas hasta llegar a la plenitud de un lago en calma, a la saciedad de una superficie llena, tranquila. Con un último aullido del lobo, Remus cayó exhausto como un peso muerto sobre ella. Sus cuerpos perfectamente acoplados, el uno encima del otro, atenuando los palpitantes ahogos de sus corazones según el oxígeno volvía al fin a entrar en sus pulmones. Poco a poco, sintiéndose totalmente extenuado, sintiendo aquella dolencia antigua volviendo a sus músculos cansados , Remus se tumbó sobre su espalda sin fuerzas. Naturalmente, el cuerpo de la mujer se volvió a acoplar al suyo en aquella nueva posición, con la cabeza sobre su pecho y sus piernas enredadas. Tonks no estaba dispuesta a dejar de sentir su piel, aunque tampoco habría podido luchar demasiado por agarrarse a él ya que en cuestión de segundos se quedó completamente dormida. Ella tampoco tenía fuerzas para nada más.

A pesar de la tranquilidad pacífica, satisfecha, que se había quedado latente entre la sombras ahora totalmente silenciosas, Remus no pudo dormirse enseguida como Tonks. No, ahora venía la peor parte, ese instante vulnerable que precede al sueño donde la culpa, donde ese veneno ponzoñoso volvía a atacarle, justo por la vertiente norte de su cuerpo, esa que carece de vegetación frondosa y que está más desprotegida ante los intrusos. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Qué demonios llevaba haciéndole a esa mujer durante los últimos meses?

Remus no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, atrapado en aquel insomnio convicto. Preso de esa otra persona de su interior, la racional, la correcta, que ahora le gritaba enfadaba y le zarandeaba violentamente con reproche y censura. ¿Cómo demonios se había permitido enamorarse de aquella mujer?

Bueno, la verdad es que eso había sido muy fácil, demasiado fácil. Se había enamorado de ella posiblemente la primera vez que la vio, aunque no se hubiese dado cuenta entonces. Algo había llamado su atención cuando la mujer apareció en su vida la primera vez, torpe como solo ella sabía ser, despertando cada retrato y cada sombra de aquella casa vieja en Grinmauld Place con su griterío espontáneo. Algo que le había dado un vuelco al estómago cuando Remus pudo identificar aquella voz nueva y juvenil con una sonrisa aún más juvenil, más fresca. Con el tiempo, tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que aquel giro en sus entrañas no había sido fruto de su imaginación, que había sido real, porque seguía ocurriendo de nuevo cada vez que ella entraba en la misma habitación, abriendo un sol brillante sobre él, soplando con el viento huracanado de su apabullante presencia sus nubarrones internos. Varios meses después de conocerla, se encontró a sí mismo ansiando en silencio la próxima ocasión en la que se encontrarían. Imaginando en su mente que quizás, ella pasaría a su lado y le rozaría el brazo, o él diría algo mínimamente ingenioso y ella se molestaría en dedicarle una de sus cálidas sonrisas, o incluso llegaría reírse abiertamente y entonces aquellas carcajadas vivarachas se le colarían dentro iluminando la melodía de sus propios latidos. Tanto divagaba por aquellas ideas, por la involuntaria necesidad de tenerla cerca, que se vio obligado a odiarse a sí mismo un poco más si cabe. Porque él no debía pensar así de nadie, él no podía darse el lujo de quedarse prendado de esa forma de otra persona. El amor y todo lo que este conllevaba es un juego para seres humanos. Y él no era un ser humano. No uno completo al menos. Él era mitad hombre y mitad bestia y para amar hay que tener el corazón entero, todo el rato. Un corazón que hiciese mucho más que bombear sangre y no se trasformase en músculo violento cada luna llena. Sin embargo, ya no podía hacer nada más que ansiarla. En silencio, tragándose sus suspiros hacía dentro, pero perfectamente consciente de que estaban ahí, de que no iban a dejar de estarlo nunca. ¿Cómo podría olvidarse alguien de aquel terremoto de felicidad sencilla y frescura renovadora que era Nynphadora Tonks?

Aunque lo realmente complicado fue entender de una maldita vez que ella sí le rozaba el brazo al pasar, ella sí le sonreía, no una, sino todas las veces que podía. Ella sí reía abiertamente sus ingenios, no porque fueran demasiado graciosos en realidad, sino porque significaban una buena escusa para poder mirarle a los ojos. Tuvo que ser Sirius el que le espetase la verdad en la cara sin anestesia ni cuidado. Como siempre había sido. Como siempre habían tenido sus amigos que recordarle que él también podía ser un ser humano, que él también lo era, pensase lo que pensase de sí mismo.

\- Me voy a marchar ya... - había murmurado Remus contra el aire espeso que se había quedado atrapado en la cocina de la noble casa de los Black después de una reunión de la Orden particularmente intensa. Se había quedado rezagado, compartiendo un vaso de whiskey de fuego con Sirius y una Tonks exhausta que había aparecido corriendo casi al final de la reunión después de un turno extenuantemente largo de vigilancia en el pasillo del departamento de Misterios. Pero ahora, el silencio creciente de aquella estancia, al desaparecer todos los demás miembros de la Orden, amplificaba el sonido de sus pensamientos y estos había vuelto a recordarle la fase lunar que se acercaba, así que debía marcharse. Intentaba mantener aquellas cosas al margen. Intentaba desesperadamente que sus compañeros en la organización no notasen sus cambios de ánimo o sus debilidades físicas causadas por aquel satélite. No sabía hasta qué punto la gente se sentía a gusto compartiendo mesa con un licántropo. Desde luego, él entendería que se negaran ya que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era poder negarse él mismo.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - le había preguntado Tonks, levantándose rápidamente para imitarle. Estaba nerviosa aunque Remus no lo notara. - Espera, salgo contigo - dijo la mujer cogiendo su abrigo del respaldo de la silla y olvidando su propio vaso de alcohol a medio beber. - Dame un segundo que voy al baño - Y sin esperar una respuesta, salió de la cocina escaleras arriba.

Remus no había dicho nada. No había sido capaz porque su mente se había entretenido en pintar una preciosa escena en la que ella le agarraba del brazo mientras la acompañaba a casa por las calles dormidas del Londres _muggle_. Su estomagó aleteó una especie de brisa cálida que le subió al pecho con aquella imagen pero su cabeza le soplaba la culpa a la vez en dirección contraria. No debía pensar aquellas cosas, pero lo hacía, igual que no debía sentir todas aquellas emociones contenidas y aún así, su alma involuntaria le desobedecía continuamente. Estaba empezando a resultar extenuante guardar tantos sentimientos contradictorios en su interior.

De repente, la voz grave de Sirius le sacaba de sopetón de sus cavilaciones - Es realmente gracioso ver, con lo inteligente que siempre fuiste en el colegio, lo rematadamente estúpido que estás siendo ahora, Lunático...

-¿De qué estás hablando? - tuvo que preguntarle Remus, una vez sus pensamientos habían vuelto a la realidad y su mirada se había despegado de ese punto del espacio por el que había desaparecido la mujer. Hacía eso demasiadas veces, dejar los ojos flotando dónde antes había estado ella sentada comiendo, o hablando, o lo que sea. Era como si poder observar el mismo aire que ella había estado respirando le compensara ligeramente por no poder observarla directamente a ella.

Sirius se reía ahora abiertamente, posiblemente de la pinta de bobalicón que se le quedaba cuando se le perdía así la mirada. - ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? - le preguntó mientras agitaba el vaso con aquel líquido ambarino, aún sentado con los pies desenfadados sobre la mesa de madera elegante. Resultaba asombroso como a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de aquellos largos trece años encerrado en ese lugar terrorífico, Sirius Black seguía conservando aquella aura de despreocupación juvenil y rebelde. Esa que le había coronado como el rey de la subversión y la travesura en sus años de juventud y le confería aquel atractivo que había hecho suspirar a más de una muchacha. Casi, si se intentaba obviar las arrugas adelantadas de su rostro y aquella sombra que a veces le acechaba con los fantasmas de sus recuerdos, se podía ver al mismo chico altanero, jovial, que Remus había conocido cuando eran jóvenes.

-¿De qué se supone que tengo que darme cuenta, Canuto? - le preguntó ahora Remus, de verdad, ignorante.

\- De cómo te mira - contestó Sirius.

-¿De cómo me mira quién? - siguió sin entender Remus. - ¿Tonks? - inquirió cuando Sirius señaló con un golpe de la cabeza hacía el piso de arriba. - ¿Y cómo se supone que me mira Tonks?

Sirius bufó desesperado. Un atisbo de sonrisa surgió en sus labios cuando recordó, vivo en la mente, que siempre se desesperaba de esa forma con su amigo Remus, siempre inexperto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, siempre insistiendo que las idas y venidas banales de los seres humanos no tenían nada que ver con un licántropo. - Pues de la misma forma que la miras tú a ella cuando pasa por tu lado y te quedas ahí como un pasmarote olfateando su rastro - explicó con una carcajada.

-Yo.. no... - balbuceó Remus - Yo no la olfateo... - dijo avergonzado. Porque la verdad era que sí que lo hacía. Sí trataba desesperado de absorber por la nariz la estela de olor que dejaba la mujer al pasar. Porque olía a naranjas, a grageas de limón y un sin fin de matices cítricos más que emanaban de su pelo. Ya felicidad, olía a felicidad y a la fogosa torpeza que dejaba en su ropa el té que se le había derramado por el jersey al beber. Pero sobretodo, olía a la esperanza renombrada que suponía en él su presencia y que le daban vida, más vida de lo que nunca había sentido. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de aquello, otra vez los sentimientos encontrados de su interior se hacían eco, porque si podía distinguir todas aquellas fragancias en la mujer era por aquel instinto lobuno que le dominaba incluso en su forma humana y eso era precisamente el problema.

Después de dar un sorbo al whiskey, dejando como sus palabras calaban hondo en la cabeza de su amigo, Sirius se disponía a volver a la carga pero la voz de Tonks le interrumpió repentina. - ¿Nos vamos? - se la había oído decir desde arriba del último tramo de escalones. Remus se había quedado mirando a su amigo en silencio, buscando las palabras correctas para contrariarlo pero al oírla también se interrumpió y cogiendo su abrigo del perchero aburrido de la esquina salió al encuentro de la mujer. Al bajar alegremente, saltando por las escaleras como siempre hacía, Tonks se tropezó con el último peldaño y Remus tuvo que adelantarse rápidamente a sujetarla. Se había acostumbrado a seguir todos sus movimientos con la mirada para ser el primero en atraparla cuando cometía una más de sus torpezas. Cuando sintió como sus manos tocaban la cintura de la mujer, un hormigueo de adrenalina le subió por los dedos. Un silencio incómodo se expandió sobre ellos cuando se miraron callados entre la penumbra que solía reinar en aquella casa antigua. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, más cerca de lo que eran capaces de soportar. Con un carraspeo nervioso de la garganta, Remus la soltó por fin y se alejó unos pasos involuntarios hacía atrás.

\- Adiós Canuto - dijo Remus hacía la puerta de la cocina pero sin asomarse de nuevo. No quería ver aquella sonrisilla pícara que si mal no recordaba, estaría tintando la cara de su amigo en esos momentos. Esa sonrisa que ostentaba saber más de lo que tú sabías.

Tonks se terminó de subir el cuello de la capa para protegerse del frío aún latente en ese aire del exterior que arrastraba los posos del pasado invierno y se despidió también - Buenas noches, Sirius, hasta la próxima.

Todavía atrapados en aquel mutismo ligeramente embarazoso, hombre y mujer caminaron por la calle sin decirse nada. Sus pasos resonaban en la dureza grisácea de los adoquines de la acera. Como habían esperado, hacía frío, un frío húmedo que viajaba escondido entre esa niebla sucia que acostumbra a cubrir la ciudad inglesa en las horas tardías. Tanto Tonks como Remus se ajustaron los abrigos. Otra vergüenza más se unió a la vorágine de emociones que tenía Remus borbotando en su interior en ese momento al ver como contrastaba el flamante abrigo tupido de la mujer con aquella cosa raída y vieja que él tenía que ponerse. Pero ella no pareció percatarse de aquella diferencia cuando se acercó un poco más a él y se acurrucó contra su brazo para protegerse de la bruma mojada. Remus contuvo el aliento mientras su estómago se apretaba en un nudo de esperanza. Tal y como se había imaginado, ahí estaban los dos caminando, brazo sobre brazo, como si solo fueran dos personas totalmente normales y en medio de la normalidad de sus vidas.

El apartamento dónde vivía la mujer no quedaba demasiado lejos del cuartel general. Les resultaba más fácil a los miembros de la Orden esconderse entre el Londres _muggle_ para que sus operaciones clandestinas pasaran desapercibidas entre la comunidad mágica, por eso, la mayoría vivían también escondidos entre aquel bosque de edificios como Grinmauld Place. Después de atravesar unas cuantas manzanas, por fin estaban a unos metros del portal correcto. Todavía no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra y aunque podían fingir que habían estado más ocupados escrutando la amenaza de un peligro inminente entre las sombras de aquella noche dormida, en realidad ninguno de los dos habría sido capaz de dejar escapar ni un mero sonido por sus gargantas comprimidas. No es posible hablar cuando tu cuerpo se ha olvidado incluso de respirar.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho Sirius? - le preguntó de repente Tonks cuando se quedaron quietos delante del edificio.

\- ¿Mhmm? - murmuró él, con la mirada ensimismada en el fondo de la calle. Una oscuridad más oscura de lo normal, una sombra que parecía moverse. Esa incertidumbre continua susurrando en sus orejas.

Tonks le soltó el brazo y se colocó delante de él. - ¿Es verdad que me olfateas al pasar? - Directa, natural, porque no sabía ser de otra forma. Había intentado mantener la seriedad pero la mujer no pudo contener una sonrisa traviesa.

Remus habría seguido sin escucharla si no hubiese sentido repentina la añoranza del calor de aquella mano delicada sobre su antebrazo. Ahora su pregunta le resonaba apabullante en la cabeza. Les había oído hablar. - Yo... - balbuceó de nuevo, esquivando sus ojos tremendamente avergonzado. No podía ahora sostener aquel mar de caramelo de su mirada sin derretirse por completo en él. El don del léxico muy olvidado, como la seguridad y la compostura. - Lo siento... Yo no debería hacer eso... Lo... Lo siento...

Pero eso no era un no. No era un no, ni un rechazo y eso fue lo único que supo entender Tonks. De repente, le tomó suavemente por el rostro, levantándoselo y sin dar tiempo a una reacción se inclinó hacía él. Algo tronó, dentro de ellos, fuera de ellos, en el abismo del mundo, cuando la suave presión de sus labios se tocó por fin. Remus no pudo evitar devolverle el beso al sentir aquel sabor dulce en la boca, aquel aire cálido en el pecho que evaporaba todo la niebla fría del exterior. Tampoco pudo evitar abrazarla cuando ella se pegó a él sujetándose a sus hombros, la tibieza de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo como un cántico armonioso a la esperanza. Y por un segundo, ni siquiera se preocupó de dejar de responderle cuando ella se abrió para tratar de profundizar aún más en aquel beso.

Pero solo fue un segundo, porque a pesar de que en ese instante se sentía flotar unos centímetros por encima del suelo, su racionalidad superviviente se hizo notar como un peso sobre él y le obligó a bajar y a separarse. - No - contestó tajante aunque no podía ser igual de tajante con la mirada, volviendo a evadirla para concentrarse en las juntas sucias de las baldosas del suelo, o en el picaporte metálico de la puerta, o en cualquier otro punto que no fueran sus ojos - No puedo hacer esto. Yo no puedo hacerte esto a ti.

Y sin mayor explicación, Remus se marchaba calle arriba, casi corriendo, huyendo de ella y de él mismo. Porque si se hubiese quedado se habría quedado para siempre.

Sin embargo, aquella fue la única vez que supo como exigirse a sí mismo que la rechazase. El tiempo no había hecho más que hacerle más cobarde, más débil, mucho más egoísta. ¿Qué le diría ese Remus Lupin que se había agarrado desesperado al poco coraje que tenía dentro y había sido capaz de escabullirse, si le viese ahora, así, completamente desnudo, despojado de su ropa y de su vergüenza, abrazado a ella como si fuera el único salvavidas en un mar atormentado? No tenía que decirle nada, bastante sabía entender el hombre ese odio lacerante que se esparcía por sí mismo. Un odio que sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para refrenarle cuando ella estaba cerca.

Con cuidado, volvió a pasar sus manos por la anatomía del cuerpo de Tonks. No necesitaba tocar a palma abierta su piel para que toda la superficie de sus dedos vibrase con el contacto. Le hacía demasiado bien sentirla cerca. Todo en ella le hacía demasiado bien. Su calor. Su voz, alegre, espontánea. Su manera de hablar, de narrar el miedo, la incertidumbre o el peligro, como si no estuviese describiendo ninguna de esas cosas. Su forma de inundar con pasión y lozanía absolutamente todo lo que hacía, absolutamente toda su vida. Le hacía sentir que de verdad, existía esa vida que vivir. Sus manos siguieron viajando un poco más por aquel territorio, pasando de su espalda a la redondez respingona de su trasero. Podía dibujar esas formas de memoria. Cada una de las veces robadas a la razón que habían estado en la misma situación, Remus se había preocupado de retener en su mente cada pliegue, cada abultamiento, cada área de vello frondoso y planicie desierta. Aquello no podía durar para siempre, no debía durar ni una sola vez más y cuando al fin tuviese la suficiente voluntad para hacer lo que era correcto, estaba seguro que necesitaría de aquellos recuerdos para poder seguir existiendo a base de ese material que suda la memoria. Aunque no necesitaba seguir escrutando demasiado a aquella mujer. Toda ella se le había quedado impregnada en la retina la primera vez gloriosa que la viera desnuda, la primera vez que descubriera que puede vestir más a un ser humano el brillo de una sonrisa y la pasión de un momento que toda la ropa del mundo. Ella se había mostrado ante él tal y como era, sin reparos, sin miedos y además, le había aceptado a él de la misma forma. Sin asustarse ni un ápice por las cicatrices sangrientas que poblaban su cuerpo ajado y viejo o por la suciedad que habitaban en su interior. Había aceptado toda su oscuridad, toda su magia brutal y despiadada, toda su tristeza.

Todavía acogida entre esa duermevela del mundo onírico, Tonks sintió como unos dedos templados se aferraban a sus carnes y algo se hundía entre las nubes rosas de su cabello para respirarla profundamente. Ronroneando se revolvió unos segundos hasta ubicarse y recordar con una amplia sonrisa que la superficie caliente sobre la que yacía de forma placida era Remus, su Remus. Lentamente, subió el rostro queriendo encontrar sus ojos. Sin embargo, aunque estos fingían mirarla, no lo hacía realmente, fijos en un minúsculo trozo de piel de su párpado que estaba muy cerca de su pupila pero no lo era.

\- No quería despertarte - susurró el hombre. Su voz estaba suave, limada ya de las asperezas de la pasión desenfrenada. Pero además de suave también lleva escondido un deje que ella conocía demasiado bien. Uno que siempre volvía a atacar cuando parecía que por fin había conseguido convencerle, siempre de imprevisto, siempre hiriéndola desmesuradamente.

Tonks se estiró despacio como una criatura perezosa que no sabe si seguir dejándose arrastrar por los largos brazos del sueño o tratar de ignorarlos. La habitación seguía en penumbra. Esa penumbra anaranjada que guardaba escurridizos silencios incómodos, presagiando el desastre inminente. - No importa - susurró ella de vuelta. Aunque no había nadie a quién despertar ahora, ambos parecían pensar que si levantaban la voz abiertamente aquella extraña magia invisible que les envolvía ahora se rompería de sopetón. - ¿No puedes dormir? - Tonks no esperó una respuesta en palabras sino que se incorporó unos centímetros para que le contestara en un beso. Pero el desastre estaba de verdad ahí agazapado, esperando el momento adecuado y culminaba ahora cuando Remus se apartó ligeramente.

\- No... - suspiró cansado. Aunque Tonks no podía decir si estaba cansado de luchar contra sí mismo o contra ella. - No podemos hacer esto, Tonks. De verdad, no podemos... - Con cuidado de no apartarla demasiado bruscamente, Remus se levantó de la cama. Tonks vio como la sombra grisácea que era él entre la oscuridad cerrada de la habitación buscaba sus pantalones. Y también vio como, al no encontrarlos, simplemente le daba la espalda para apoyarse cansado con la frente sobre la superficie enmohecida de aquellas paredes gastadas entre las que vivía. Ver su cuerpo desnudo, de pie, imponente frente a ella habría sido una imagen enervante si no pudiera ver el enfado y la culpa rezumando sobre él, casi palpable en el aire viciado y caluroso.

Tonks también se incorporó sobre la cama. Ella si pudo encontrar el girón de tela que era su camisa sobre el suelo de madera ajada. Si la iba a echar de su casa, al menos iba a vestirse para guardar, aunque fuese un poco, su moribunda dignidad. - Remus... -protestó. Aunque sabía que era totalmente en vano. ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente difícil querer a ese hombre? No, no era difícil quererle. Eso era demasiado fácil, demasiado dolorosamente fácil. Lo que era realmente complicado era poder atravesar todas esas capas de mierda y roña propia con las que él se cubría para aislarse del mundo, para aislarse así de aquella parte de sí mismo que quería ser un ser humano.

\- No, Tonks. - contestó severamente Remus. Los músculos de las piernas le temblaban peligrosamente por el esfuerzo de seguir estando de pie. Apoyarse en la pared no era suficiente. Aquella última luna llena había sido más dura de lo que había llegado a pensar y le había dejado totalmente con los huesos partidos y las carnes demasiado blandas para sostenerle. - Te lo he dicho un millón de veces - repitió con un suspiro fatigoso - Soy demasiado viejo y demasiado pobre y demasiado animal para ti - La palabra _animal_ le había salido escupida con excesiva saña ponzoñosa. Una saña que trataba de hacerle daño a sí mismo pero que soltaba una bala perdida que la atravesaba a ella también.

Tonks también bufó cansada. - Y yo te he dicho un millón de veces que todo eso me da absolutamente igual

-¡Pero no puede darte igual! -gritó él. Y tal y como habían previsto aquel nuevo tono de voz demasiado alto terminó de desquebrajar la magia apacible que quedaba flotando en el espacio después de quererse como se habían querido. - ¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes?! -siguió bramando. Había empezado a caminar a zancadas airadas, aún muy cerca de la superficie firme de la pared para utilizarla en caso de que cayera derrumbado. - Te utilicé cuando estaba triste por la muerte de Sirius y ahora estoy siendo demasiado egoísta para dejarte marchar - Aquella había sido la primera vez que se habían encontrado realmente, hombre y mujer, alma con alma. Cuando después de aquella noche trágica en el departamento de Misterios Remus no había sido capaz de soportar él solo aquella apabullante soledad que la muerte de su mejor amigo, de su único amigo vivo, había traído de nuevo a su adolorido corazón. Cuando se había dejado rescatar por primera vez por aquella balsa que era en su océano de desdicha Nynphadora Tonks. - Eso es lo que estoy siendo contigo. Tremendamente egoísta - Estaba jadeando ridículamente aunque no sabía muy bien cuando habían empezado aquellos atropellos de la respiración - Egoísta y cobarde e injusto. Muy injusto. Tú te mereces a alguien sano y fuerte. Alguien que no te arrastre al estigma social... -

Pero no pudo seguir argumentando porque Tonks le interrumpió poniéndose de pie de repente, gritando ella también - ¡Yo me merezco a quién me dé la gana tener, Remus! - Estaba harta de ser la niña de este cuento. Harta y cansada de tener que asumir su inocencia infantil y tener que ser ella la que se dejase educar en aquella historia que era en realidad cosa de los dos. - ¡Y yo decido tenerte a ti, maldita sea! - Se había acercado a él para interrumpirle en su enfadado pasear. Lentamente, con miedo, como si intentase no espantar a un animal asustado, puso unas manos delicadas sobre los hombros del hombre. Todo aquel cuerpo subía y bajaba frenético con el ritmo agitado de sus exhalaciones. También lentamente, se fue apoyando en él poco a poco hasta que volvieron a estar cerca de nuevo, muy cerca. Hasta que su boca estaba muy pegada a la oreja de Remus y él ya no podía huir de sus palabras. - No me hagas esto, por favor...- suplicó - Acabo de pasar una noche maravillosa con un hombre maravilloso. Por favor, no me lo estropees... - Parecía un ruego infantil y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de ello pero un ligero temblor en la mirada de Remus le hizo darse cuenta de que una nueva culpa, muy distinta a la que siempre estaba ahí, cruzaba ahora por el alma de aquel hombre. Una culpa que venía desde fuera. Remus Lupin odiaba hacerla daño y se acababa de dar cuenta de que aquellos rechazos continuos la estaban abrasando por dentro, destruyéndola, convirtiendo en ruinas la ciudad de anhelos que no podía evitar volver a reconstruir una y otra vez.

Quieto, muy quieto, Remus se dejó besar de nuevo. Muy dulcemente al principio, fogosamente después. - Lo siento... - murmuró contra los labios mojados de Tonks. Aunque no hizo el amago de volver a separarse. Sus rostro a apenas unos milímetros de distancia.

-¿Me quieres? - preguntó ella. Le había salido sin permiso por su boca entreabierta, como si aquel miedo tan profundo, tan humano, hubiese aprovechado aquel segundo de despiste para escapar por fin en voz alta.

Remus no contestó rápidamente, sino que volvió a depositar otro tierno beso en aquellos labios que le sabían tan bien - Esa no es la cuestión... - intento decir.

\- Sí, sí es la cuestión. Es mi cuestión - le interrumpió Tonks. Otro beso, otra caricia en las pieles desnudas de sus espaldas. - ¿Me quieres? - repitió.

La mujer sintió una humedad empando sus mejillas. Remus estaba llorando. Y ella lloró también porque no podía evitar compartir ese dolor. Un dolor aterrado que preguntaba sin parar por qué no podían ser felices de una maldita vez. Por qué quererse era tan difícil. Pues porque todo era difícil ahora. Hablar era difícil, respirar era difícil, sobrevivir era condenadamente difícil en aquel mundo oscuro dónde la muerte esperaba tras aquella esquina, o después de aquella calle, dispuesta a arrancarte de un hechizo toda la vida.

Obviando la humedad de aquellas lágrimas que se habían mezclado entre sus rostros, Remus la tomó firmemente por las mejillas y se zambulló en sus labios una vez más. Con más profundidad, con más necesitada y urgente profundidad. - Te quiero, Nynphadora Tonks, te quiero tanto... - le susurró directamente en la boca.

Tonks dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. Aquellas palabras gritaban en su interior como el sol grita a las plantas a las que alimenta, como la tormenta grita sobre un páramo desierto que se muere de sed. El resto solo fue aquella vorágine suicida de deseo y caricias incontrolables. Esa locura que llaman sexo pero que en ellos, ahora, en ese preciso instante, significaba amor. - Te quiero, Remus... - dijo Tonks entre jadeos cuando él estuvo dentro de ella de nuevo.

\- Te quiero... - volvió a repetir Remus cuando se derramó otra vez en su interior.

Y aquellas dos palabras se quedaron atrapadas en ellos de la misma forma que sus miembros se quedaron enredaros entre sí. No sabían si estaban sobre las sábanas descoloridas de la cama o si era el frío parquet de madera astillada lo que sostenía sus cuerpos abrazados. Tampoco sabían si él había salido ya de su interior cálido o si ella había parado de besarle. O si ambos habían dejado de llorar. Pero todo eso daba igual ahora. Exhaustos, totalmente agotados por el esfuerzo de acariciarse desesperados y el dolor de quererse, ni siquiera vieron ese amanecer temprano que iluminó la habitación desde el este y apagó el reflejo anaranjado de aquella farola olvidada de la calle. Trazos de luz que ahora sí tocaban el suelo aunque no iluminasen del todo.

Bien entrada la mañana, Tonks parpadeó despertándose, las pestañas pegadas por el cerco que habían dejado en sus ojos las lágrimas. Una ráfaga fresca recorrió su piel desnuda erizándole el vello de los brazos y un silencio opaco le anunció que estaba sola. No estaba ese cuerpo cálido resguardándole del frío y del mundo. No había ninguna nota. Nada. Estaba totalmente sola en aquel apartamento raído que le resultaba ajeno sin él.

Días más tarde, Tonks descubriría que Remus se había marchado a una misión encubierta que le mantendría en la clandestinidad durante unos meses. Y durante esos meses, la mujer descubriría también que el agua nunca se agota en el cuerpo y un ser humano puede seguir vaciándose en lágrimas para siempre. Porque eso es exactamente lo que le pasaría a ella, lo que les pasaría a ambos, la agonía de la muerte deshidratada, si es que no llegaba ese momento en el que quererse fuera por fin suficiente.

...

Espero como siempre que os haya gustado

y muchísimas gracias a todos por pasaros a leer.

Dejadme un review y una opinión sincera que siempre se puede aprender algo de todo el mundo.

Un saludo

:)


End file.
